1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly, to a driving circuit applying to an active-matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED).
2. Description of the Prior Art
A plurality of scanning signals are used by a compensating circuit inside a conventional AMOLED. The plurality of scanning signals may be different in levels and relative phases and widths.
The conventional technology uses two independent groups of scanning driving circuits 101 and 102 to obtain a plurality of scanning signals, as shown in FIG. 1. The scanning driving circuit 101 outputs a group of scanning signals E1, . . . , En. The scanning driving circuit 102 outputs a group of scanning signals F1, . . . , Fn. However, costs of use of the scanning driving circuits increase.